


Dancing Along Guitar Notes

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Porn, Sex, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, They go for more than one round, but very brief - Freeform, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: It was a quiet night.Jesse McCree brought out his old guitar to play ‘flamenco’, entertaining the team.Hanzo Shimada was entranced at how his robotic and human hands danced in union along the guitar to produce such a melody. He wished those hands would dance on his body, to make him sing. Soon, this simple crave became an unshakable urge.The need was clearly written on his face.





	Dancing Along Guitar Notes

“Howdy everyone!"

It was a sunny afternoon. The clouds swirled outside and the sea was illuminated with a yellow and pink glow.

Jesse McCree was currently in Watchpoint’s kitchen, winking at a set up camera across the gray ceramic counter. He wore his old hat, and a casual t-shirt, which was covered by the pink obnoxious apron with bold white letters that wrote: _KISS THE COWBOY._

"Name’s Jesse McCree, and I’m gonna be your chef for today," Jesse leaned downward to pick up a card.

"Today, I’m going to teach you how to bake my homemade-“ He flipped the card over to reveal ‘APPLE PIE’ in large, bold letters. "Apple pie! My absolute favorite desert! Follow with me and you’re guaranteed to cook up a pie way better than your Grandma- if she ever made an Apple pie in the first place." He added, letting out a butter melting chuckle.

Once again, he reached down and pulled out his ingredients.

"Of course you can’t start any dish without your ingredients! For the crust, you’re gonna need: twelve and a half ounces of all purpose flour, two tablespoons of sugar and a teaspoon of salt, two and a half sticks of cold, cubed butter, cold as heck water, and of course, a food processor- unless your a god and can turn everything into sand, then you won’t be needing the last part." The cowboy joked before grabbing the machine and placing it in the view of the camera.

"First, we gotta place the flour, sugar and salt- there we _go~_ " he dumped the several ingredients into the bowl of the food processor. "And we’re going to pulse that a little, so that they can mesh together. Constructicons, combine!" He tapped the highest setting of the machine lightly. “Together they form- Devastator!" He referenced those old transformers shows, which he enjoyed as a kid. _Those were the good ole days._ He smiled to himself.

"Now add the butter that we’re also going to pulse until it resembles wet sand." He removed the container to empty its contents into a large enough bowl. "With that icy water, sprinkle it over the bowl and fold it with a spatula- you can add more until it forms a shaggy dough."

Jesse took the dough from the bowl and placed it tenderly on the counter. "Gently put it onto your workspace, and shape it into a disc-like shape and sprinkle some flour. Then, wrap it in plastic wrapping and let it nap in the fridge for two hours.” 

He took out other ingredients and removed the ones he didn’t need for the meantime. "Now for the best part- the filling! You’re going to need: about two and a half pounds of nice and firm apples, not those mushy ones that shouldn’t exist," He placed a bowl of red apples, before cutting them into small slices. "Then we’re gonna add three quarters of a cup of sugar, and a quarter teaspoon of cinnamon, allspice, ginger, and freshly grated nutmeg." Jesse sprinkled the final spices into the bowl. "Add two tablespoons of flour and give it a good mix- yeah, just like that." With a spatula, he mixed the ingredients until he was satisfied with the result.

"After, our dough has rested enough, we’re gonna- _what the-_ " 

He heard quick taps on the floor, before feeling the full force of his husband on him. Jesse laughed, trying to yank himself out of Hanzo’s iron grip around his waist.

"The dragon hungers, and only your pie can satisfy." Hanzo released him in favor of reaching over to the filling, eyes hungry and belly growling. Jesse stopped him before he could snatch an apple. "Hey now, you can have a slice when it’s _finished._ " Jesse said, poking at his husband’s sides with his metal arm. Hanzo let out a pouty huff. "I want it now." Before Jesse could say anything, he heard a little honk. He looked down and grinned. _"Hiya there!"_ He picked up the goose and showed him off to the camera. 

"This here is George, and since he’s a _good goose_ , he gets an apple." Jesse plucked on apple from the mix and gave it to the Chinese goose, who chirped in glee before munching on the treat. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened in mock surprise. " _How cruel!_ Allowing me to starve to death." Jesse stuck out his tongue like a child, before shoving the shorter man to the side. " _Get!_ I still got a pie to finish!” He put down George and watched him waddle to Hanzo, who sat in the nearest table, pouting like he lost the olympics.

The cooking cowboy adjusted his hat before turning towards the camera.

"Anyways, after our dough has rested enough-" He took out the dough and rested it on the counter, before grabbing a rolling pin. He sprinkled it with some flour. 

_"Show that dough who’s your daddy!"_ He whammed the rolling pin onto the dough, flattening it slightly. "Split it into two and roll down one part, dusting the flour as you go." Jesse flattened the dough even more. "You want to make the dough about four inches bigger than your pie plate." He brought out his glass pie plate, using his rolling pin to drape the dough over it.

"Press the dough down on the corners and begin cutting your lattice- _LA- La-ttice,_ crisscross apple sauce." Jesse began cutting the other half of the dough into strips. "Let’s see, we need- one, two, three.. ten one-inch strips.” He counted, placing a hand on his hip.

Jesse brought out his pie filling and dumped it into the plate. "Now, we wanna get this over our crust, gently pressing it down, and begin laying the lattice strips on top. You want to place five strips on the top of your pie, lifting two at a time and interleaving strips in the opposite direction."

"You can screw it up as I did and it’ll still look pretty good." The cowboy chuckled before cutting off the excess dough and tucking it underneath the edge, crimping every inch or so using his fingers to create a “decorative” flair. 

"Give the whole thing a good brush down with a beaten egg white." With his cooking brush, he dipped it in a small bowl and painted the top.

"To add some finishing touches, sprinkle lots and _lots_ of granulated sugar, before placing it on a preheated baking sheet that you’ve left in a 500-degree oven. It should almost set your table on fire."

He placed it into the oven, adjusting the temperature to 400 degrees instead.

"And about thirty-five to forty minutes later you will have yourself a delicious pie.”

As the pie leisurely cooked in the oven, it became slightly awkward. Jesse cleared his throat, addressing his husband off-screen.

"Soo.. Been readin’ any good books lately?"

The time passed as the subject turned from reading books to arguing about whether Star Wars was better than Star Trek. 

A very passionate argument indeed.

"Even with your solid information and analysis that I sure as _heck_ don’t agree with, I still think that Star Trek is _way better_ than Star Wars.” Jesse said as he marched over to the oven.

"But you have to admit, the lightsabers are cool." Hanzo added, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I suppose." The cowboy reluctantly admitted, opening the oven and relishing in the delicious smell of the apple pie. It was obvious that Hanzo was enjoying the scent too, since he let out a soft noise. 

"You may be tempted to eat it now," Jesse addressed the audience, and Hanzo. (Mostly Hanzo.) "But this thing’s gotta rest at least four hours."

Hanzo huffed once more. _"Four hours?!"_

He rushed over to the cowboy and grabbed the hot pie with his bare hands, not caring for the heat the plate radiated.

"Angel, _NO!_ " It was too late, Hanzo ripped a piece using his own hands and shoved it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet flavor that melted on his tongue. Jesse scratched his head, absolutely petrified that Hanzo might start chanting for brains too.

"Look at you, eatin’ pie like a dead corpse," Jesse gave a peck on his husband’s cheek. " _Ya zombie._ " Hanzo said nothing as he continued to stuff his face with the pie, making Jesse genuinely wonder how that man could stay fit with that sweet tooth of his.

He shrugged and turned back to the camera.

"And _that_ , my good folks of the internet, is how you make husband-seducing pie!” Jesse clapped his hands together.

"One more thing folks!” He winked at the camera.

 

_"Did you really forget what today is?"_

**Author's Note:**

> April fools!


End file.
